The Nights too Long, I'm too Awake
by TwilightedTribute
Summary: You know your in love when you can't sleep because reality is better than your dreams...and, Chad and Sonny just cant fall asleep. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

The Nights too Long

I'm too Awake

By: NeverLetGoes2Love

For AbbieLovesChanny's quote contest!

You KNOW

you're in l o v e

When you c*a*n*t s-l-e-e-p

because

r.e.a.l.i.t.y

is

b'e't't'e'r

than your

d r e a m s . . .

…..

The night was too long.

I was too awake.

Every time I closed my eyes, I saw the beautiful, chocolate brown color of her eyes and the beautiful, silky goodness of her wavy hair.

Every time I opened my eyes, I heard her sweet laughter and her adorable giggles.

But, I don't like her or anything. She's way too stupid!

Yeah, way too stupid, WAY too stupidly cute.

I rolled over in my uncomfortably warm bed. This was the sixth night I couldn't sleep.

The sixth night I'd thought about her non-stop.

I looked over at the digital clock on my bedside table. The bright red numbers read 2:32am.

I yawned and sleep tears trickled down my cheeks. Outside, the rain beat wildly against my window.

Tired and bored out of my mind, I got up and opened my laptop. I switched it on and logged into Facebook. Once I got on, I turned my chat thing to 'offline'. But, not before I saw that, out of all the people in the world, my sister, Abbie Lynn Cooper, was also on.

Not really caring, I refreshed the page.

I saw that Abbie had updated her status. It now read;

**Abbie Lynn Cooper: You know you're in love when you can't sleep because reality is better than your dreams…**

Ok, now I was frustrated. I left a comment.

**CD_Cooper: I'm NOT in love!**

About two minutes later, she also commented.

**Abbie Lynn Cooper: Did I ask? I don't think so! **

I decided not to carry on bantering with her because she could get me into a lot of smelly cheese. Yeah, I was afraid of my 5'4, 115 pounds, 14 years old sister.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Then, it was swung open, rather rudely, by an annoyed looking Abbie.

She came in smelling like the best perfume money could buy, silk pj's and her curly brown hair bouncing up and down and up and down.

"Chad!" she whisper-yelled to me, "Why the _hell_ are _you_ awake at 2:35am?" she put her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes, "Can't sleep! And is there a law forbidding me to stay up past 9 or something?"

She ignored the last comment and just whispered lightly while sitting down on my bed, "Why can't you sleep huh? Are you like, in love or something like that?"

I stared at her long and hard, well, it looked like she'd understand, so I spoke, "Umm, well, it's kind of…complicated.

"Ohh-kayyy who's the girl?"

I sighed, "Um, well…um"

"C'mon Chad, shouldn't be THAT hard! You KNOW who it is, you just don't want to admit it! Who do you think about when you can't sleep? Whose eyes do you see? Whose laughter rings in your ears?"

I rolled my eyes again, "The only thing ringing in my ears right now is the voice of a very annoying 14-year-old girl whose name just happens to be Abbie!"

Angrily, Abbie stood up and off my bed and replied, her eyes going from icy blue to fiery blue, "Chad! I'm trying to help you! But, since you've got not respect for me…I'm LEAVING!"

"Fine! I didn't ask for your help anyway."

"Fine!" she replied.

"GOOD!" I snapped back.

"GO- ohhhhh… its Sonny Munroe the So Random! girl isn't it?

I stuttered, "What! N-no! Sonny? Psh! Pshhhh!"

Abbie gave me one of her 'scary' looks.

"OK FINE!" I sputtered out, "Its SONNY! Happy?"

"Very!" she whispered while flipping her hair and sitting back down on my bed, "But, Chad, you're in a bit of a runt. You're a Mack Falls kid and she's a So Random kid- "

I cut her off, "Abbs, no offence, but YOU'RE THE kid here."

She gave me a look, "Saying 'no offence' doesn't make it non- offensive. ANYWAYS… where were we when you decided to rudely interrupt? Oh yes, so, she's a Random…you're a Mackenzie. So tough luck big boy!" With that Abbie skipped out of the room!

Sighing, I went back to my laptop and made myself available.

That's when SHE signed it.

By she, I mean Sonny Munroe.

Suddenly, she messaged me.

**Sonny Munroe: Hi Chad! Your sister called me to tell me that you needed to talk to me…?**

Oh Abbie, I'm going to kill you. But, suddenly, a thought popped into my head.

**CD_Cooper: Yeah, hi. So you got up especially to talk to me?**

**Sonny Munroe: Don't start feeling too special Cooper. I was awake WAY before then! **

**CD_Cooper: It's a known fact that… you know you're in love when you can't sleep because reality is better than your dreams…**

**Sonny Munroe: What are you trying to prove Cooper, that I'm in love or something?**

**CD_Cooper: Not necessarily, tell me, what were you doing?**

**Sonny Munroe: Thinking about someone…**

**CD_Cooper: And may I know who that someone is?**

**Sonny Munroe: My mom.**

Aw great, and I thought she'd be thinking about me! Suddenly I had a great idea.

**CD_Cooper: Hey Sonny? You know how you live right in front of me? **

**Sonny Munroe: Yeah.**

**CD_Cooper: Ok, well, I'll meet you on the outside of your apartment building in 15minutes. I can't sleep and I think I need a walk. **

**Sonny Munroe: LOL. Ok.**

…..

10 minutes later, I was standing outside Sonny's building in a warm jacket and a big, blue umbrella. About 2 minutes later, she came out wearing her Uggs and a warm jacket. When she saw me, she ran over.

"HI!" She smiled.

I laughed at her perkiness, "Hey."

We started to walk. It must have looked wired. Two teenagers from famous T.V shows walking down a lonely street in their P.J's while it's raining cats and dogs with only a blue umbrella over their heads. It was very silent. The comfortable kind, until I finally decided to break the ice.

"Hey Sonny? Want to play a game?"

"Sure!" she cheered happily, clapping her hands for effect.

"Ok, this is how it goes. I say a word and you say what reminds you most about it, without thinking."

Sonny looked at me with a cute confused face.

"Um, ok, example, um, like imagine I said…rain. You'd say the first think that popped into your brain, in this case…umbrella."

"Ohhhhh….sounds like fun, let's play!"

"OK, paper?"

"Pencil."

"Fruit?"

"Bananas!"

"Color?"

"BLUE!"

"Love?"

"Chad!"

As soon as that slipped out of her mouth, her eyes opened up wide.

"Umm," she stuttered, blushing, "I meant, I meant…"

I smiled. I took my free hand and grabbed her around the waist I lifted her chin so she would be looking straight at me.

"I love you Sonny." I whispered.

Her mouth dropped into a perfect 'o'.

"Yeah, that's why I've been up all night and the past 6 nights."

"M-me too. I love you too!" she whispered happily, while smiling.

I dropped my umbrella then kissed her, long and sweet, in the pouring rain.

Yeah, Reality WAS better than ANY of my suckish dreams!

You KNOW

you're in l o v e

When you c*a*n*t s-l-e-e-p

because

r.e.a.l.i.t.y

is

b'e't't'e'r

than your

d r e a m s . . .

**A/N YAY! I'm done! Abbie, I hoped you liked it! I hope the rest of you liked it too! This was my first one-shot… hope I pleased you guys. OH! And Happy Early Birthday Abbie :) Hope you have a good one! Everybody, don't forget to wish our favorite author a very happy birthday! Bye!**

**~princess**

**P.S. Pray for Japan:)**


	2. Yay Me!

YAY! Ok, guess what guys! I Won 2nd place! Yeah, it happened a long time ago, but still. Should I turn this into a multi-chap? I think so. LOL.

Yay me!

Lol.

-princess


End file.
